Tropezando Con El Amor
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Bueno esta historia me salio mientras estaba en clase, es algo diferente, es algo pequeño que me salio de muy dentro... Quinn habia estado visitando el mismo local de cafe para poder verla pero que pasa cuando un dia cambia todo y tiene que irse y en el camino se topa con la razon de estar yendo a ese lugar...


**Tropezando con el Amor**

* * *

**AN:**

-Escribí este fic porque estaba en mi clase de Impacto Contables y Fiscales de los Tratados Comerciales y me vino la idea a la cabeza y bueno es algo diferente espero que les guste

* * *

Era un día común y cualquiera cuando la conocí nunca espere sentir eso por una persona de la que no conocía absolutamente nada; pero ahí estaba ella tan bella como siempre, sus cabellos castaños se movían a compas de sus pasos, era difícil resistirse a no verla; por esa razón llevaba un mes yendo al mismo café a la misma hora y pedía lo mismo.

Siempre me sentaba a esperarla a que entrara y a los diez minutos de estar ahí; entraba por las puertas del local, con paso firme y moviéndose como si lo importante fuera captar la atención de todos en el establecimiento; parecía que cuando ella entraba todo se iba en cámara lenta, se acerba a hacer su pedido y mientras tanto yo viendo todo lo que ella hacia.

Ya que tenia su café se volteaba para irse pero si supiera que mi estancia en ese lugar era debido a ella; me quedaba mirando para luego sonreírme y sonrojarse e inmediatamente irse; era siempre lo mismo desde hace un mes sin ningún cambio.

Solo que ese día fue diferente yo llegue como siempre pero mi rutina cambio inesperadamente ya que había recibido una llamada y tuve que salir de inmediato porque era una emergencia por la cual no me di cuenta de la persona que iba entrando y termine tropezándome con ella, si mi ángel moreno la mujer que me había vuelto adicta al café; la tenia de frente de mi; compartimos un momento especial, pero ella vio mi cara de preocupación y me hablo por primera vez, su voz fue lo mejor que mis oídos habían escuchado, pero su voz estaba llenada de preocupación.

_R –Te pasa algo para qué estés así_

_**Q –Si recibí una llamada de emergencia**_

_R –Oh que mal… y disculpa no me he presentado… me llamo Rachel Berry_

_**Q –Quinn… Quinn Fabray**_

_R –Perdona… va sonar como un atrevimiento de mi parte pero será que algún día podamos tomemos una taza de café… te he estado viendo desde hace un mes pero no me había atrevido a hablarte… es que soy penosa_

_**Q –No tienes por qué serlo… en verdad no quisiera terminar esta conversación pero me tengo que ir…**_

_R –Pero como puedo saber de nuevo de ti_

_**Q –Si… toma mi numero… háblame cuando quieras tomar esa taza de café… yo estaré encantada **_

_R –Ok… yo te hablo… y ojala no se ha nada grave_

_**Q –Nos vemos pronto**_

Al final resulto que la tan mentada emergencia era todo menos una emergencia, resulto que mis dos amigas locas se les hizo chistoso hacerme una broma; aunque al principio quería matarlas al final les acabe agradeciendo porque habían hecho que me topara literalmente con mi ángel.

Siempre les agradecimos Rachel y yo de ese momento hasta la fecha siempre que cuento esta historia Santana me quiere matar pero a pesar de eso nosotras siempre les agradecemos aunque luego terminamos con un insulto de la latina. Siempre agradeceremos a la vida de llevarnos a estar juntas y nos hiciera literalmente tropezarnos con el amor.

Por eso hoy en el día de nuestras boda para celebrar el brindis quise compartirles la verdadera historia de como nos conocimos y como estamos mas que felices de hacer literalmente tropezado... Así que Salud…

_**Q –Que te pareció**_

_R –Que eres un encanto… pero siempre haces que la historia en como nos conocimos suene como una novela _

_**Q –pero yo veo nuestra historia así… y me gusta que la gente lo sepa**_

_R –te amo…_

_**Q –Yo también te amo**_

_R –Pero creo que tienes que ir a perderte por ahí… porque veo a Santana que viene con ganas de matarte_

_**Q –Si ya se… no se porque detesta esa historia**_

_S –No es que la odie, rubia… pero llevo dos años escuchándola lo lógico es que ya me la sepa y ya me tenga harta aparte porque en la forma que lo cuentas vas a hacer que alguien le de diabetes_

_**Q –Bien… ya no la volveré a contar… **_

_S –Vamos enana… quiero algo de alcohol… a ti rubia te anda buscando mama Fabray_

Veo a mi ángel ir con mi loca amiga yo voy en busca de mi madre, sé que si bien Santana profesa que esta harta de la historia también sé que le encanta porque ese día al fin pude encontrar mi felicidad.

Suelo regresar a ese café y pensar en como gracias al destino y las locuras de mis dos amigas habían hecho que terminara tropezando con el amor de mi vida, han sido dos años de arduo trabajo pero que han sido muy bien recompensado, ya que al fin podía gritarle al mundo que Rachel Berry era mi esposa y nadie me la quitaría jamás. Aunque le haya dicho a Santana que no volveré a contar esa historia, le mentí porque espero que cuando mis hijos nazcan contarle la forma en que literalmente tropecé con mi ángel.

Ya después de tanto pensar en ese día, me doy cuenta de que es momento de que disfrute la fiesta de mi boda y también ir en busca de Rachel antes de que ella y mi amiga latina terminen matándose.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-En verdad espero que comenten… deseo tanto saber que les pareció…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


End file.
